


Turbulence

by mysteryinc



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, NEVERMORE, Rosebird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: after a long hunting trip, the team wants nothing more than to sleep. unfortunately, the professors aren't so understanding. oneshot for nevermore (summer/raven). prompt was 'first kiss'





	Turbulence

There was someone waiting for them in their room.

The transport home had been a bumpy ride, and the team was ready to collapse into their respective beds after the “extra training mission” designated by the headmaster that had ended with a sky-high chase of buzzard wasps and lancers nearly taking down the ship.

Summer leaned on Raven for the vast majority of the walk back up to the dorm, and in front of them, Qrow leaned against Tai.

They were almost there. The ache radiating from Raven’s bones was dulled momentarily by the blissful imagination of soft blankets and a hot shower. No bandit raid had ever ended like that, which made school reasonably more bearable. Best of all, they’d struck a tacit agreement on the long airship ride back to skip class in the morning. Even Summer wouldn’t argue with them. Raven was supporting almost the entirety of her teammate’s weight the trek up the stairs, and the sun was creeping up in the distance, mocking them.

But someone always came for Summer.

“I see your mission was a success.” Glynda’s eyes grazed the four second-years, eventually landing for good on their battered team leader.

The boys took a semi-protective stance in front of her, though it was rendered a little pathetic by the grasping of fractured ribs and bruised bones.

“Ozpin wishes to speak with you, Ms. Rose. We need your debriefing.”

“You’ll get it after she’s had some sleep.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t a suggestion, Ms. Branwen.”

“You’re right. It was a stupid idea.”

Summer laughed weakly, pushing off Raven’s shoulder and swaying unsteadily on her own two feet. “It’s alright, Rae. I’ll be back soon. Don’t get yourself into trouble over me.” She pushed up onto the tips of her toes to kiss Raven’s cheek, the frayed end of her white cloak revealing thick black hunting boots, caked in dried mud.

Raven tilted her head at the last moment, catching Summer by the mouth, delighting in the shade of red Summer’s cheeks turned while simultaneously ignoring the burning sensation in her own ears. “I’ll get myself into all the trouble I want for you.” She tucked a stray hair back behind Summer’s ear.

Summer sighed, hiding an elusive smile. The way her head nodded was as if she were about to drift off in the middle of lecture, only to jerk awake again at the last possible moment.

Raven cradled her to her chest.

“I can give him the debriefing,” she said after a moment, holding Summer steady. There went her dreams of a hot shower and a soft bed.

“No.” Glynda had learned long ago not to give Raven more than that, or she’d end up in an argument down a rabbit hole and find no way back out.

Raven scowled, the irritation of dust and smoke in her eyes and dirt and blood in her hair fading under this new annoyance.

“I’ll be back quickly, Raven. I can handle myself. Trust me.” Summer gave her another kiss before she could argue, and Raven’s stomach knotted. She sat down slowly on her bed as Glynda led Summer out, giving her muscles the appropriate amount of time to adjust to the strain of this new position.

She tried to keep her eyes open. Ten minutes passed on the clock, then twenty. At some point, sleep grabbed her and didn’t let go.

It wasn’t until the afternoon that she saw Summer again. Raven felt a pain like nausea in her chest. Her eyes looked sore and red. Proof that Raven didn’t need of why Ozpin kept calling his precious prodigy up to his office. All he ever thought about were those damned eyes.

When Summer saw that she was awake, she rushed to her bed, and finally laid down.

“Next time I tell Goodwitch off, don’t get in my way, Rose.”

Summer laughed weakly. “No promises, Rae.” And finally, she slept.


End file.
